Black & White
by datkawaiitho
Summary: Goku and his family finally managed to have some time of peace after the attack of Goku Black. What happens when their peace is disrupted by Chichi's past? Will the Z warriors be able to protect her, or will the Son family be forever torn apart? Stay tuned in to Dragon Ball Super: The Black and White Arc. Very adult situations. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1: Faded Pictures

**Hi guys! I have had this story in my head for a while now. I will be doing this fanfic as close to a traditional DBZ/DB/DBS arc as I can. There will be humor, filler, dramatic moments, battles, etc. I do accept constructive criticism so I can keep this as cannon as possible. The only major difference is that this is an adult friendly lemon filled arc.**

 **Keep in mind guys, in my heart of hearts, I consider GT to be a different time line. DBS opened my eyes to that possibility. I refuse to accept it as cannon because that's what I want to do.**

Tiny drips of water nestled in the valleys of muscles sculpted to perfection. Vegeta took a deep sigh, savoring the drops of scorching hot shower water as his shower time allowance ran out. Vegeta loved his hot showers. The shower covered him with a blanket of steam and warmth, soothing aching muscles after a hard day. Now that feeling was over because of her.

"Leave it to that damn woman to dictate how long I have to take a shower! How asinine! Hn..." he scoffed to himself as he wrapped a black fuzzy towel around his body. The tiny fibers hugged his aching groin. Beerus sent a puny, yet stinging, ki blast right to the active area. It was not enough to harm the most treasured extension of his sayian pride; the blast just slightly humiliated the vulnerable warrior. Apparently, the Gods considered it disrespectful for Vegeta to order that it's not okay to pop up on him and his wife at any time. Beerus could care less about interrupting their _intimate_ moments though. He was glad to remind Vegeta that he and Whis had the authority to pop up as they see fit. Vegeta just wished it did not have to be communicated in such a shameful way.

He let the towel drop to the wet floor. A reminder protruded from his groin communicating that his mission was not finished as the damp cloth balled up on the floor.

"I see someone is still in a good mood. I'm not sure how you can shake off that embarrassing crap that fast," shrieked the blue haired bombshell. Her lush orbs gazed over the beast she managed to tame. He was so hard, yet he seemed to be so soft on her. She never understood what she did or how she did it, but she knew she got the man she wanted.

"I am never in a good mood woman," said the prince through clenched teeth.

"You seemed to be in one not too long ago if I recall… a very good mood."

"Hn…"

"You even offered me a seat on your royal face, your highness."

"Eh, I don't recall such vulgar things," he mumbled as he shook water from his dripping mop of shiny locks. The onyx strands spiked up as the moisture was released from them. A cocky smile wiped across his face as he remembered he displayed all nine and half inches of his sayian pride. A set of piercing black eyes looked up only to startle lush blue orbs as they caught them fixated on Vegeta's manhood. It sent a flush across her pale skin.

"You whore.", purred Bulma as she closed the space between them.

"You seem to enjoy it, slut."

"Tomato, _tomato_."

Her quick fingers traced the ridges of his sculpted pecs. She stuck out her tongue as she lowered her hips to the floor, savoring every part of his wet skin in her eager mouth. Vegeta could not wait one more moment. After a rude interruption, a brief shower, and a few low blows from his wife, he no longer wanted to waste another moment with silly little mouth games. He pushed her to the floor with haste, smirking at the shocked look on her face as she hit the floor with a loud thud. "Oops," he teased, "I did not realize I did that so roughly."

Bulma shrieked in pleasure as she felt his thick fingers grab a hold of her messy bob atop her head. She could feel the desire seeping from the tips of his fingers as he forced her down on all fours. Her skin danced from the thrill of his freed hand rubbing down her backside between her open thighs. She bit down on her lip as her back arched communicating to her lover that she was ready to be taken.

And taken she was— hard.

She loved it that way

*-.-.-.-*

"Goku, we have company", mumbled Chi-Chi as she tied her robe tighter around her waist. She looked at the strange purple and blue aliens in her front yard through her window. She immediately closed the blinds.

"Who's out there babe?" her husband called in an excited voice.

"Your friends! You better not be leaving this house sir! You promised you would train after we seed all the soil for the next harvest Goku!"

"Remember last night when I told you to let me go out and you screamed out yes when I was deep in your—"

"Behave! Our door is wide open and I am sure others can hear us Goku."

"Awe man, you never keep your promises you make in bed Chi," Goku pouted as he quickly changed out his farmer's best and into his proper Son attire. _Boy, I already know who… I know 'em_ , he thought happily to himself. He exited his bathroom to see his wife still dressed in her purple silk robe. His eyes widened being that he knew all too well what was underneath. She was still soundly sleeping when he took a fresh shower. Chi-Chi, however, never got the opportunity to wash off their fun from last night.

"Umm, Chi-Chi … do you mind like, maybe taking a shower before we let them in," He asked coyly as his cheeks flushed red.

"Oh, well umm… how about you go talk to Beerus and I will go freshen up. I will be out with breakfast once I am done." Chi-Chi said. She could still feel the dried up fluids between her thighs.

Goku gave her a kiss on the forehead as he placed a gentle hand on her rear before exiting the bedroom. _I bet he wants to go train. Good thing I already had a good night of fun. Now all I need is one last awesome breakfast and I am ready to go!_ Goku's thoughts danced in his head as he instantly appeared before Whis and Beerus.

"Ahh, look who finally made it out of his love shack," mumbled Beerus as he eyed Goku up and down. He rolled his eyes at Goku's wrinkled gi and soaking wet hair. Why he even took the time to train with the poor man, he never understood. _I am growing softer than a sayian in a fat wet—_ he was pulled from his thoughts by his cheerful mentor.

"Greetings Son. Beerus and I are here on official business," confessed Whis through a tight smile.

"Ah, what's so official about it?" said Goku with a puzzled look on his mug; it did not sound like Whis was here to pick him up to train.

"Shall we talk about it over tea? Your wife brews the perfect pot."

"Yea, she's pretty good and making tea and stuff."

"Splendid! Is there any tea ready?"

"Uhh yeah actually she brewed some earlier. We still have a full pot. We didn't get to drink it yet. I can heat it up so you're in luck!"

"How wonderful!"

"This way guys."

Goku ushered them into his quaint dining room. He offered them a seat at the table as he set up a rather sloppy display of the perfect tea time. Whis snickered at his failed hospitality as Beerus slowly nodded off to nap. The tea, though, was the perfect blend of green tea. The fresh aroma filled the small space as Goku warmed the tea the way Chi-Chi always instructed him to.

The clumsy brute tried his best to remain focused so that he would not spill any of the savory hot drink on his guest. He slowly poured the steaming fluid into three dainty mugs. They were a special gift from the Ox King made just for Goku. The great king gifted his son-in-law with a set of seven dark blue tea cups. Each tea cup had one of the seven dragon balls on them. Whis smiled at the beautiful tea set as he lifted his cup and blew away the heat with ease.

"Goku, I think it's best to start this news with a brief back story," spoke Whis stoically as his expression shifted from one of peace to that of seriousness. "Long ago— "

"Your wife is not who you all think she is, to be blunt." Beerus mumbled with closed eyes, missing a death glare from Whis.

Goku's eyes widened. What could they be talking about? Did someone take over Chi-Chi's body without him knowing? He knew he had a doppelganger a few weeks back but now Chichi too? That was odd being that he sensed nothing different in her ki or her behavior. He lowered his brow as he tried to voice conflicting thoughts, "So is she like… um, Chi-Chi Black?"

Beerus rolled his eyes and Whis managed to chuckle softly at Goku's conclusions. They were always tickled at the man's ability to process information. "Quit laughing and tell me already! I don't like messin' around when it comes to Chi-Chi," huffed Goku.

Whis cough and took one last sip of tea; he heard the urgency in the confused sayian's voice. He looked to his lavender pupil. The god offered him a smug look as he downed the rest of his tea. Whis took a deep sigh. Of course he would have to be the one to explain everything after the load Beerus just dropped. He pursed his lips as his voice trailed out calmly, "Tell me Goku, have you ever heard of the forces of Ying and Yang?"

Goku slowly nodded his head yes as his mind still went over many confusing scenarios about why Whis and Beerus would be here to discuss his wife. "Part of the reason dear Beerus hesitated to destroy your planet is because he felt the same thing I did once he dropped down on Earth. You see, we have been monitoring your wife's mana energy."

"Mana energy…" Goku cocked his head to the left.

"Yes, mana is a more concentrated, bitter form of ki. Only few are still left to yield such a solid form of energy. Beings such as Beerus and I possess this raw form of energy. We believe that your wife has the long lost power of Yin mana."

"I don't understand ya Whis."

"Your wife, or shall I say your wife's soul, has been missing for over 38 years. Her body was locked away for some time. Somehow she managed to escape her confinement without a trace. Her sister, who possesses the power of yang, has be searching for her and is offering a large reward throughout the universes for whoever returns her sister alive."

"This makes no sense…"

Whis released a deep sigh as he removed an old photo from his robes. The picture, though it had color, was very faded. He slowly slid the photo across the table to Goku, his eyes fixed on the sayian. Goku reluctantly took the picture. Two women were pictured. One was slender, yet shapely with bright white hair. Her thighs barely touched though her feet stood firmly together. She had on long white tights and an oversized white top. Her hair was a frizzy mess of cascading waves of white tresses down to her knees. His eyes glazed over the girl's face. Goku admitted in his mess of thoughts that she was a beautiful woman. Her wide slanted eyes, the structure of her cheeks, her full pouty lips, and her perfectly symmetrical face were all easy on the eyes. She was a looker. Actually, her looks were all too familiar. If you keep ditched the sun kissed skin and traded out the white hair and grey eyes, you would be looking at Chi-Chi. He then glanced over to the dark-haired girl. She too had beautiful sun kissed skin and long wavy black hair that flowed to knees. The top half of her hair was tied up in two neat buns as her face was graced with freshly trimmed bangs. The dark-haired girl had the same frame as the white haired one, just much fuller. Unlike the other girl in the photo, she had some more flesh to her. Her hips were fuller, her thighs thicker, her breast were plump and round. Goku looked at her figure so hard that he could tell she had a nice shapely bottom too. _She's built like Chi-Chi_ , he thought lewdly to his self. This girl preferred to dress herself in a form fitting black body suit of battle armor and knee high boots that were all black. His eyes trailed up to her face. He blinked, puzzled. She had the same face as his wife. Her eyes, her nose, her lips, even the same pink shade of lipstick his wife fancied from time to time were all identical to Chi-Chi's. She even had that same twinkle in her onyx eyes.

Just then Chi-Chi entered the kitchen freshened up just like her dear husband asked of her. "Welcome to our home Beerus and Whis, would you care for some breakfast," she asked glowingly. Her hair hung down her back, still air drying from her quick shower. "I can whip up something for you all in a hurry. You must all be starving after your trip here," she said as she grabbed some things to get breakfast started. Moments past and she heard nothing from the men. She then turned around from the fridge to see Whis and Beerus staring at her with unreadable expressions. Her husband seemed to be fixated on an old piece of paper.

"Is everything alright," she questioned as she tried to read the men in the room. Faster than her eyes could follow, her husband managed to appear right before her face.

"Chi, what is this?", her husband asked heavily as he put the faded picture in her face. Chi-Chi franticly eyed the photo, not pleased with the tone of her lover's voice.

"Is, that... is that me?" She murmured at a loss of words as look at two women she did not know who looked strangely like her.

 **That is it for this chapter! This is my very first fanfic I have ever posted guys. I have been writing for nearly a decade, I think it's high time I post one online. Please let me know what you think about my interpretation of characters and their relationships with others. I appreciate you reading this. Stay tuned… we need to see if chichi knows anything about these yin and yang girls!**


	2. Chapter 2: Chacha

Vegeta grunted. His crusty rested eyes blinked slowly as everything came into focus. He and his lover laid naked on their privet bathroom floor. Bulma's tender frame curled up into her man's warmth as she breathed deeply into her world of sweet dreams.

Vegeta felt like a wet noodle. He recalled pushing the limits in the gravity room yesterday. How he managed to release three times last night, he could not fathom. _She must be exhausted_ , he pondered as he stroked the beauty's matted blue tresses. _What a hot mess_ , he smirked remembering how he brought her to her absolute cutoff point numerous times last night. He treasured the moments where he and his soulmate had rounds of wild, barbaric love making.

He glided his calloused hand up her milky thighs. He stopped at the red and blue marks on her upper inner thighs. _Probably from her lush ride_ , he processed to his self. His fingers continued to work their way up to her tender moist flesh. He gently circled one finger over her resting nub as he watched her sleeping face. Vegeta considered moments like this her most beautiful.

"Babe…" Bulma gripped Vegeta's wrist pushing him away from her. Her body was entirely too sore to withstand this kind of touch.

"Well good morning to you too," Vegeta mumbled as he licked the sticky zest off his finger.

"I thought you would have carried me to the bedroom. Why did we have to sleep on the floor?"

"I'm the Prince of all Sayians, not your stupid prince charming."

"Okay prince of six people, what are you going to do about my sore back now."

"I don't think that came from sleeping on the floor."

"Point taken."

"What did Whis talk to you about," Vegeta asked as he stood up from the floor getting himself ready for a well-earned shower. Her blue eyes blinked in confusion.

"Uh Whis," she thought out loud.

"Yeah, last night he came here with Beerus. They walked in on us in the garden…" Vegeta said with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh right! Well while you and Beerus were bickering he asked me to do a favor for him."

"Okay, and?"

"Oh well some white haired chick came from behind the corner. She was pretty hot. She kind of reminds me of Chi-Chi in the face. Actually they literally have the same face. That's odd right?"

"Okay… and?"

"Well he wanted to know if she could stay in one of our rooms for the night. I set her up in one of our guest rooms."

Vegeta blinked, "You let one of their unknown friends stay in our house? Do you know what kind of beings they associate with?"

"Well I doubt she was a crazy person, first of all. Second, she is not unknown her name is Cha-Cha. She was pretty ditzy if you ask me. I am sure we are in no threat here."

"My dear Bulma, some of the choices you make have me question your genius."

"Fine, let me take you to her! It was no big deal maybe she was homeless!"

"Yeah, I don't see the God of Destruction having a homeless hot female friend, woman."

"Ugh, fine I will just show you to her. I know what I am talking about Vegeta."

"First we shower," Vegeta's strong arms pulled her up off the floor. He picked her up and cradled her in his arms as he carried his woman into the stream of hot water.

*-.-.-.-*

Goten sat on a rock. His ten tiny toes dangled into the river bank. Next year he was going to start his first year of high school. He still felt like a ten-year-old as he looked at his reflection in the river. _Oh, everyone is going to make fun of me. I look like a baby_ , he thought with pouted lips. He looked under his arms. He had hair there but not as much as some other kids his age. "Maybe it's a sayian thing," he guessed out loud. Trunks was already in high school and he barely had any hair under his arms. He was not much taller than Goten either.

Gohan finished packing up the last pile fish. He was proud of their handy work. They managed to catch tons of fish with their bare hands. Bulma would he hosting a sushi party later in the week. Gohan figured the Son family could contribute to the party somehow, so he told Bulma he would be bringing some fish to her cooks on behalf of his family. He already knew his mother would be whipping up some treats too. He capsuled the heap of fish up and started to walk over to his little brother. He could see the young boy looking under his arms. _Hmm, maybe I did pick him up too early. Did he not take a bath or something?_ Gohan pondered. Gohan's face dropped remembering the early morning shenanigans in his childhood home.

 _Gohan easily unlocked the door to his old house. He never got rid of his key. It was four in the morning. He walked into the house. He sensed that Goten was sound asleep as he read his ki. "I told that kid to set his alarm. He's impossible," Gohan muffled into the quiet space. He walked down the hallway that led to his parents' bedroom. Maybe his dad was awake._

 _Gohan's eyes widened._

 _His dad surely was awake._

 _His ki was shaky and constantly changing. He backed up from the hallway as his face flushed a deep shade of red. The loud thumping of a head board hitting a wall and the loud grunts and moans of his parents took him back to some unwanted childhood memories. He knew his mom would freak out if he just took Goten without a word, but he did not want to disturb his parents. It was all too awkward._

 _"JUST TAKING GOTEN GUYS!" he belted as he bolted out the hallway and back into the kitchen. The sounds of love stopped suddenly. The door of the master bedroom cracked open._

 _"Gohan?" his parents said in unison. They stood in their door way with confused yet unashamed faces. It was their grown son after all. Chi-Chi's hair was wild and wet from sweat. Her robe was tied in a rushed fashion. The father of the house was drenched in sweat with his pants twisted, failing to cover up his business._

 _"I guess you did not remember Goten's fishing trip today. I took the day off to take him out," Gohan said waving to his parents not wanting to make eye contact._

 _"Oh yea," cooed Goku as he caught his breath._

 _"He is not ready so let me make you some tea. I will get him up," said Chi-Chi in a rushed tone._

 _"Mom," said Gohan with wide eyes. The scent of their relations leaked off her as she entered the room, "Could you just not please."_

 _"Gohan don't be silly."_

 _"I'll get him. You two can just, yeah."_

 _"Well at least let me make you some tea and breakfast."_

 _"Mom, no. This is embarrassing. I will just go wake him up and take him out to eat"_

 _"Well you did come at four in the morning, unannounced."_

 _"Yeah but you did not have to come out like that! What's wrong with you guys?"_

 _"Hmm, I will make some tea for myself then Mr. Smart Mouth."_

 _Goku retreated to his room chuckling at his son's hot face. Gohan mumbled to his self as he went to his brother's room and got him up and ready. By the time he and Goten entered the kitchen their mother was long gone._

 _"Where's mom," Goten asked rubbing the crust from his eyes._

 _"You don't even want to know," Gohan said dryly as he looked at the fresh untouched pot of tea cooling on the counter top._

Gohan shook the memories out of his head. His parents were too comfortable about their privet moments with him now that he was an adult. It creeped him out but his parents found it amusing. He walked up to the younger Son and placed a firm hand on his shoulder, "Did you forget to put deodorant on or something Goten?"

Goten turned around and looked up at his big brother and pouted, "Not like I would need any."

"What do you mean Goten?"

"I missed my puberty!"

"Ehhh…"

"Gohan!"

"I mean you're still a kid!"

"Not really. Now you sound like mom."

"Look Goten, when I was your age I was not much taller than you. Even dad was still small at twelve. I think it's just in our genes."

"Oh, what was puberty like for you Gohan?"

"Goten, ya really want to know?"

"Yeah. I really want to know. Please! You're the only brother I have."

"Well alright…"

The two brothers sat with their feet in the water talking as the morning sun dried their wet hair and pants. They talked about changes, they talked about special boy dreams, they talked about increased strength and more urges to train, and they even talked about girls.

*-.-.-.-*

Vegeta followed his woman down a long hallway on the third floor of the main building on the Capsule Corp. compound. His arms were folded tightly across his chest as he attempted to give his wife a listening ear. She said something about her needing to see someone called a gynecologist about her body being off. She also fussed about Trunks and his lack of effort in his schooling.

Vegeta hated this portion of the house. It was always filled with strange faces. There was always some meeting Bulma or her father hosted. They even had rooms for these strangers to stay the night in their home if they traveled far to speak with the Briefs.

When they finally reached their destination Bulma placed her hand to her chin and made eye contact with her husband. "If I remember correctly, this is the room I set her up in.", she said.

"Hn…" he huffed as he tried to sense what or who was behind the door. "There is no one in this room woman."

"What?" she blinked twice.

"I said—"

"Yeah, I heard you but where could she be?"

As if on cue, Bulma's cell phone rang. She took her phone out of her back pocket and looked at the smiling face of her son on the screen. "Hey kiddo, what's up," Bulma smiled as she put the cellular device to her ear. "Mhm… Oh… oh alright. We will be right there stay put and don't say anything too rude," she said sternly to her son before hanging up on him.

"What did the brat want," questioned Vegeta as he stared at the door in front of him.

"All he said was there is some hot white haired chick in our kitchen asking him for some water."

The pair looked at each other before they quickly made their way to their living room. Vegeta ended up carrying his wife in his arms. Sometimes she moved too slow for his own liking. It was not that he was worried about his son or anything. The kid could manage fine on his own. He was more concerned about how Beerus would see his display of poor hospitality to the guest. Whis and Beerus had some friends in high places; Vegeta did not want to screw this up if Cha-Cha happened to be one of those friends.

Bye the time they reached the kitchen they both sighed in relief. Bulma was glad to see her son was not in harm's way. Vegeta was glad to see that his son had enough sense to offer the woman some food and water. The woman sat across from his son at a table. He could only see the back of her head, but he could see the enticed mug of his son as he awkwardly attempted to converse with the woman called Cha-Cha.

"So umm, do you have a name lady," asked Trunks as he looked at the woman with glossy, big eyes. It was not often he would wake up to a pretty lady asking him for help in his home. It was mostly random business men and old women in pant suits asking him for help if they got lost on their way out.

"My name," responded the woman in a small mousy voice.

"Uhh, yeah. I'm Trunks."

"Trunks…"

"Yeah, that's me. So eh', who are you?"

"I am called Cha-Cha! It is a pleasure to meet the one who is called Trunks."

"So what brings you to my place?"

"Chi-Chi."

"Chi-Chi?"

"Yes, Chi-Chi."

"You mean Goten's mom?"

Trunks studied the woman's face more. Oddly enough, she did mirror Goten's mom minus her hair, eye, and skin color.

"Go-ten?"

"Yeah, I think you have the wrong house lady."

"Boy!" Trunks jumped at the booming sound of his father's voice. He quickly excused his self from the table and scattered away from the adults and out of the kitchen. The woman turned around and blinked at the two faces behind her.

"Bulma," she said with a small smile.

"Hey Cha-Cha. How are you? I hope Trunks gave no you trouble.", said Bulma with a half-smile. She knew her son could be a pest at times.

"No, the Trunks was fine," responded the woman in her thick accent.

"So are you friends with Chi-Chi or something?"

"Chi-Chi is not friend. Chi-Chi is family."

Vegeta scoffed. None of this made sense. Not one single part. Why would Whis bring a family member of that shrew here? This all had to be some kind of shared joke the Gods were playing to annoy him. He tried to sense her power level but it seemed as if nothing was there. Just who was this hag?

Bulma smiled at the woman. She looked over her uncombed tangled hair and her tattered clothing she had on since last night. "Well why didn't you say you were family to the Sons. Any family of theirs is family of mine," Bulma said with a bright smile as Vegeta nearly chocked on her words, "I say we get you all freshened up and then I will give Chi-Chi a call to let her know you're here."

"Chi-Chi…" said Cha-Cha as she processed Bulma's words.

"Yeah… Chi-Chi."

"Yes."

"Well I don't have any clothes that would fit you. You must be a size double zero. I say we hit up West City mall and find you something to wear. It will be a nice shopping trip," Bulma offered to unkempt woman.

"Shopping, for me?"

"Yes. This is my husband Vegeta by the way. He is much friendlier than he seems."

"Vegeta."

"Shall we get a move on Cha-Cha?"

The two women finished their shopping trip early in the afternoon. Bulma managed to have Cha-Cha wash before their trip. She took her to get her hair done. The woman chose to get it trimmed and wore it in a high pony tail as her white wavy locks hung down her back. Bulma helped her pick out a light lavender dress that went down to her ankles. It was a thin sundress that clung to her small frame. Cha-Cha refused to wear anything short expressing that it was funny looking. Bulma gave into the whim seeing that the woman clearly did not shave her legs. They settled on white tennis shoes and a light colored jean jacket to finish her look.

The two women sat in front of a coffee shop. Cha-Cha nervously eyed her drink. Bulma assumed that they probably did not have much coffee in Oxen Country.

"I think Chi-Chi would love your outfit. It's so modest," Bulma said flatly as she watched the woman take her first sip of her frappe. She spent a few hours with the stranger who seemed to become odder as the day progressed.

"Yes, my sister would be most pleased, yes," said Cha-Cha as she attempted to take another sip of her strange drink.

"Wait, hold the hell on. You're Chi's sister?"

"Yes, Chi-Chi is family. Chi-Chi is my twin sister."

Bulma's face dropped as she immediately pulled out her phone to call her favorite feisty brunette.

*-.-.-.-*

"Bulma, Bulma I can't talk right now. I know, wait what? Oh, just let me call you back please. I can't with all of this nonsense right now," Chi-Chi forcefully hung up their house phone as she continued to chop up some carrots for a fish stew. Lunch time was already creeping up and she now had five mouths to feed. Whis and Beerus decided to make their selves comfortable as they waited for her to come to terms the information they presented to her. She swore she had no idea about anything.

Her sons returned from their fishing trip and now joined their father at the table as the three of them studied the old photo. _I am so sick of that damn photo. Those hussies may look like me but that's about it. This is a bunch on nonsense,_ she thought as she put all of her ingredients in the pot for the stew. She ignored the males at the table as they eyed the photo, and then her.

Whis smiled as he was trapped in his own thoughts. It was clear that Mrs. Son knew nothing about the forces of Yin and Yang. If the legend is true, he was sure that after her 40 some years on earth, she had either suppressed that part of herself or had amnesia about her long lost past. He cleared his throat as he grabbed his staff and spoke, "While I would love to stay and help you and your family understand the confusing circumstances, I believe it is best that Beerus and I part. I apologize for dropping in you all in such a way. I promise to come back, alone, to talk with you, Goku and Chi-Chi, about this in the way I intended. Beerus has a way of doing things, so I do apologize. Thank you for the lunch offer Chi-Chi, but we will be leaving now."

The three son boys looked up from their hushed conversation as Whis held onto the back of a sleeping Beerus.

Goku stood up from his chair, "Wait just one minuet. I still have so questions about this mana you told me about. It seems so much better than ki. Can you teach me how to use it? Even if Chi-Chi is not this Yin thing, I still want to learn more about the mana."

Whis looked over to the eager fighter and spoke flatly, "I have never heard of a sayian who mastered the power of mana. I am not sure how I would be able to teach you. Also, I can assure you that your spouse is connected to Yin and she is one of the women in the photo. I was not able to explain the situation with my pupil here, so I assure you all that I will come back to further explain things alone."

"Is mana dangerous or something?" questioned Gohan as he looked from his mother to the photo once more. This was all too confusing.

"I want some mana too dad," Goten shouted as he pumped his fist in the air.

Whis sweat dropped at the response from the Son men. The only one who seemed slightly concerned about the situation in regards to Chi-Chi was Gohan. Goten and Goku got one thing out of the past few hours— a new way to get stronger by learning to use mana. That is all the two talked about since the two offspring returned from their fishing adventure.

Whis trailed his eyes over to the lady of the house. He could feel mana hidden deep within her, but his gut told him that she was oblivious to everything. He deeply regretted how he chose to handle this situation. The woman had become increasingly tense due to this and he, for the first time, felt like he did something wrong. When she does recall who she really is and remembers her power, she may come looking for him. That was not something he wanted.

"I will let you all sleep on this and we will see you at the sushi feast at Bulma's," said Whis as he gripped tightly onto the sleeping God and clicked his staff on the floor. Within an instant they materialized into thin air.

"Awe man, I wanted to go," Goku said in a slump as he rubbed the back of his head. Goten too stood up defeated. He wanted to learn more about mana too. After talking to Gohan, he decided that the only way for him to speed up his puberty was for him to get stronger.

Gohan walked over to his mother. He patted her back as she stood with her arms folded in the kitchen with her back to her boys. He pulled her into a deep side hug. He did not have to see her face to know. He knew how she stood when she did not want anyone to see her upset.

A hug from her son was enough to let the tears flow from her eyes. It was too overwhelming to have two powerful beings sit in her home and accuse her of being some kind of monster. To make matters worse, Goku did not even defend her. He went right along with whatever they told him after she told him repeatedly that they were clearly mistaken. Then she had to deal with Bulma calling her and telling her she needed to come get this woman who claimed to be her sister. It was all just too much.

"Let's go talk mom," Gohan said in a low voice as he pulled his mother into a tighter hug.

"Okay," she sniffed as she wiped away a tear.

Gohan and Chi-Chi slipped away while Goku and Goten stood in the kitchen fathoming what mana was and how much stronger they could possibly get if they learned it without even knowing fully what it was. Gohan took his mother's hand and led her to the living room. He guided her to the couch and helped her sit down through her sobs.

"Mother," he said sternly as he sat down in the couch and gently placed his hands in hers, "tell me everything you know."

"Gohan I…" said Chi-Chi, not liking the tone her son took with her.

"Mom, it is just you and me right now. It's okay, you can tell me anything. You know that."

"Gohan, the thing is. I am not hiding anything. I got no idea about what they are talkin' about. You believe me don't you?"

"Yes mother, but I also know that we are not your ordinary family. Strange things happen that we often have no control over. I know you would never lie to us. I also know that Whis would not come to us with false information that is as heavy as this."

"I don't know what to say to you Gohan. This is all too much. This is crazy. I am not some... some spirit thing. None of this makes sense."

"Okay mom so tell me what you do know."

"Gohan…I…"

"About your parents, about your childhood. I want to know it all. You never talk much about it. Maybe we can start there and see if it helps to clarify anything."

Chichi took a deep breath. He had a point. She never mentioned her early life to her boys, "Well you know I was raised by your grandfather."

"Right, your mom got sick and passed on."

"Well, my wet nurse told me when I was older, that my mother was never to bear children. She was sterile. My father knew this but loved her anyway. They always figured they could adopt one day."

"So then, how did you happen?"

"I was their miracle baby. My father told me they did not know I was coming until my mother went into labor. They had no idea she was pregnant."

"Wow, that's rare."

"Yes. My mother nearly died giving birth to me. After I was born she never fully recovered. She passed when I was only a few months old."

"I'm sorry to hear about that mother."

"It's fine. It was so long ago. Other than that, I had a pretty normal childhood. I had trouble making friends with the other girls. The girls around my kingdom said I was too gloomy and too shy. I was into martial arts, gazing at the moon, watching the stars, and relaxing by the river."

"Seems pretty normal."

"Mhm."

"I am sure this just all a big misunderstanding mom."

"You are right."

"Come, on. I think your stew is ready. I will go get Videl and Pan so we can all have lunch together."

Chi-Chi waved her son off as he flew home to get the res for their family. She closed their front door and smiled. Her Gohan. He was truly her rock.

*-.-.-.-*

 **Thank you for reading this chapter. I know things seem a bit off but it will all come together, trust me. Please read and review and let me know what you think!**

 **Preview of next chapter:**

 **Everyone gets ready for the Sushi party at the Capsule Corp. What happens when Chi-Chi and Cha-Cha are in the same room for the first time?**


	3. (Filler)Chapter 3: Loser Wins

Chapter 3

 **This is just a filler chapter. I wanted to do a cute little situation that I always thought about and have it related to the story. I did not want to put it in the chapter I am working on. This arc may have a few filler chapters because that's how I roll y'all.**

 **If you don't like the filler or filler's in general, simply skip it. It won't affect the story line much. I just want to give you all something while I work on the main parts of the story. From now on I will title optional chapters as (Filler)-chapter #**

 **It will be a bit before I post the next installment. I first want to go over the first two chapters and perfect ALL of the errors. It was a raw idea that I just wanted to get out ya know.**

 **Please review if you enjoyed the lemo— I mean filler.**

 **And not I do not own DBZ, if I did it would originally have more adult situations!**

 **K, I feel awkward now, bye!**

Chi-Chi looked through her closet with haste _. If he asks me one more time about some mana, I swear to every God in every universe that I will slug him_ , Chi-Chi thought angrily as she sorted through so many clothes. Bulma's party was in a few days and she had nothing to wear. Everything looked too… old. Per Bulma, there was some white-haired hussy staying at Capsule Corp. with her face. Chi-Chi knew Bulma probably picked out something spicy for that girl to wear. _No heifer with my face will out do me_ , shouted Chi-Chi in her own thoughts.

She secretly hated her wardrobe. She thought back to the days when she was younger. She had some pretty flashy outfits. She even managed to have a cute gi when she fought in the tournament. Then she got married. And Goku became more… possessive.

He did not like it too much when people reminded him of how beautiful his wife was. She was his life partner and the mother of his then young son Gohan and he wanted no one to see her in the ways he did. To keep the peace, she decided to dress in a modest way like a proper house wife. Goku never said anything, but she knew he was satisfied that she saved the glory of her stacked feminine build between the two of them.

"Not this time Son," Chi-Chi proclaimed as she tossed all her clothes out of the closet.

"Wha," Goku walked into his room confused. He never fully understood Chi-Chi. Half an hour ago she was cursing him out because he asked her questions that she said she could not answer. Now, she is cursing at the closet. _I wonder if she is broken_ , thought Goku as he carefully entered the bedroom. He looked at the mess and questioned his wife with an authoritative tone that only she, his sons, and his opponents ever heard, "What the hell are you doing in here Chi?"

"Because of you I have nothing! Not a damn thing!" she nagged.

"Umm… you have this house, our kids, our marria—"

"No Goku, I mean I have nothing to wear to the party."

"Oh, well why did you not say that? How's about you wear your black trousers and a purple button up."

"No. You want me to look like an old lady or something?"

"Wha?"

"Goku, admit it, you love when I only show about two inches of skin."

Goku sat down on his neatly made bed. He scratched the back of his head as he thought about Chi-Chi's words. He honestly never minded what Chi-Chi wore. He did note that after Gohan, she stopped wearing certain things and bought less and less modern clothes.

Then again, the times that they would go out to town or for a nice walk, he did become annoyed when people, no men, would eye Chi-Chi. He knew Chi-Chi only had eyes for him, but it made his blood boil. She was his after all. After learning that you _could_ eat a bride and then some, he wanted all of her to his self.

He never thought his selfish ways would affect Chi-Chi.

"You know what babe," he thought out loud, "Ya got a point. Can you blame a guy for not wanting anyone to see his wife's chi-chis?"

Chi-Chi huffed and threw a pink cheongsam at him.

"Let's compromise," she winked at her god-like lover, "how about you fly me out shopping and help me pick out some new things to wear?"

Goku placed his finger beneath his nose and thought about it before he spoke to her sternly, "You go shopping and you pick out what you want. I know we have some of that money left over so take some and enjoy I guess. But…only if you fight me for it." Goku did not have time. He promised Vegeta that he, Trunks, and Goten would do some training in the desert today. Vegeta kept complaining about how soft their boys were so Goku eagerly suggested a rough father-son training session.

"Whatever I want?" questioned Chi-Chi with a vixenous smile on her face.

"Yea Chi, I don't mind. It's just a party with friends."

"Oh, this is going to be so much fun Goku!"

"Ah yea, so… who ever finishes first loses."

"Deal," purred Chi-Chi as she shut and locked their bedroom door.

Goku moved swiftly. _I really don't want 'er walking around like some M.I.L.K. – or is it M.I.L.F_., thought Goku as he wrapped his arm around Chi-Chi's slender neck. He grunted as he gripped on her snug mound though her dress.

Chi-Chi gasped as she spat out, "You dirty little cheater!" She reached her arm behind him and poked the spot where his tail used to be. Goku instantly flinched and pulled back as he cursed her name. Chi-Chi spun around and kicked him in the back while he was off guard.

Goku smirked, "You're so hot when you fight all feisty." Goku used his instant transmission to appear before her. He effortlessly ripped her dress off, chuckling at her angry little pout.

He ruined another dress of hers.

Now she was about to get serious.

"Why you little…" Chi-Chi shouted as she jumped up and sandwiched his body between sturdy thighs. The forced knocked them down to the ground as she straddled him. Her bun came undone as she tossed her head back victoriously.

Goku smiled. He swore he had the most beautiful view right now. There was his wife, panting heavily while straddling him. Her hair was hung freely down her back. Her succulent breast was exposed through her ripped dress, showing her off her lacy black bra.

Right now, he did not mind being a loser.

He playfully put his hands up in defeat, "Okay, you win." Goku thrusted his hips against hers, letting her feel his growing desire of defeat.

"You still have to finish first, Goku," hissed Chi-Chi in a tone that made Goku's groin twitch.

"Gladly, now stop messin' around and finish me off already," growled Goku.

"I will be glad to."

"You are always such a worthy opponent, you M.I.L.K."

"I kno— wait what?"

"Nothing, hurry up and get to it already, Chi."

Chi-Chi giggled as she slowly slid down her husband's grey sweatpants. She loved when he wore normal pants. It made taking off his clothes effortless.

He popped out of his sweatpants fully erect. His member was leaking out his pre-excitement jitters. Chi-Chi looked him deep in the eyes as she formed up a mouth full of spit, forcing the warm wad out of her mouth and onto his member.

Goku groaned as he looked at her lips all covered in her slobber. It was nasty but very sexy.

He released a deep sigh as he felt her gaping mouth glide and slurp along his veiny girth. Goku could not help but to curl his toes and grab a fist full of her hair as she licked and sucked all ten inches of his length. Her assault nearly defeated him as she turned her attention meaty sac.

He loved it when she did it slow and sloppy.

*-.-.-.-*

Goten sat at the kitchen table. He tried his best to enjoy his afternoon snack as he studied his algebra. It finally started to make sense when his progress was rudely interrupted.

"Dammit Chi-Chi… that's it, slurp it all up like a good girl…. you're so damn amazing," he heard his father belt out deeply as his mother began to moan enthusiastically. Goten nearly spit out food as his eyes nearly popped out of his head. He suddenly wanted to be anywhere but here, in this house. He knew he was supposed to go training with Trunks later so he quickly decided to get a head start to Capsule Corp. while his dad was busy.

"Why can't they just be normal parents and wait until I'm sleep or something," whined the young teen as he ran to the door and flew off, far away from the sounds of his parents' activity.

*-.-.-.-*

Chi-Chi returned from the mall satisfied.

She opened the door to her empty, clean house. She walked into her bedroom and set down her bags. Chi-Chi felt like a teenage girl who just went shopping on their own for the first time. She found the perfect dress for the party. It had been ages since she wore something so suggestive. When she thought about it, she never had anything this sexy. She went from being a teenage girl to instantly being a housewife. There was not too much regret of her choices. She would not trade experience as a housewife or stay at home mom for anything. The mature, modest beauty did mull over how different life would have been if she and Goku took a few more years to enjoy their youth.

She hung her dress in her closet with a sneaky smirk on her face. "I'd like to see my imposter beat that," snickered Chi-Chi to herself. Bulma already informed her of the woman's, Cha-Cha's, thin model like frame. Chi-Chi was not one to get caught up in trivial struggles of vanity, but the competitor in her could not let some look alike out do her.

She even took the time to update the rest of the wardrobe. She bout herself some form-fitting jeans, a few delicate sundresses, and some well-fitting shirts. She found the most fashionable pair of boots on sale for half-price. They were her second favorite purchase of the day.

Her biggest buy of the day was something both her and her husband could enjoy together.

*-.-.-.-*

His muscles ached, longing for a fresh hot bath. Goku let a deep sigh out as he finally made it home solo. For some reason, Goten begged him to stay at Capsule Corp. until the party. He already finished his studies for the week and the party was only in a few days. Goku was certain that Chi-Chi would not mind if Goten hung out with his best friend for a few days.

Goku looked at the kitchen clock. It read 10:30 PM. _Boy, I didn't know it got so late_ , he thought as he scratched the back of his head, _Chi is probably really mad at me right now_. Goku walked into his bedroom, completely baffled by the sight before him.

Chi-Chi had not dressed up like this since before he was dead for seven years.

There laid his wife on top of their bed with her hands rubbing her ripe juicy fruit. Her dark hair was freed from her usual bun and done up with loose curls. The top portion of her flowing mane was pulled up in a high-ponytail as some stray parts hang loose framing her flushed face. A deep shade of red was painted over her luscious lips. She squeezed all her curves in a tight black sheer body suit; the fabric hugged the contours of her body snugly. The neck line stopped just below her chin. On her breast, there were cut-outs that exposed her stiff pink buds. The suit was cut high in the groin causing the sides of her mound to hang out. Dainty black chains draped from the sides connecting the back of taunt fabric to the front.

How she managed to put that on and how she expected him to take it off was beyond him.

He never truly understood women.

Goku could feel his mouth water as he looked at the woman who bore his two sons. He was rendered incapable of even forming a sentence as she gazed at him with her longing eyes. Her soft moans and heavy breathing pulled him in a trance as he made his way over to the bed they shared.

Chi-Chi smirked at her husband's silent compliment peeking out through his pants. "You did say I could pick out whatever I wanted to wear, right," she questioned him in a hushed tone.

Goku had no words.

No time was wasted as he removed his clothes. He climbed on to the bed and spread Chi-Chi's fleshy thighs. His skillful fingers easily pushed the confining fabric to the side so he could have his prize fully on display. A handsome face hovered over its target. He breathed deeply into the scent of her arousal. His warm breath tickled the damp surface before him.

He placed her sturdy thighs over his shoulders as he pulled her close to him. He spread his mouth wide, sucking in her plump bundle of ecstasy. Ten slender fingers gripped on to his messy onyx tresses as he darted his tongue over her swollen jewel. Her moans were strong and proud, encouraging him to continue his exploration. He readied himself to slide two of his broad fingers into her narrow little snatch. No matter how much he defiled it over the years, it never surrendered to the work he gave it.

It was one of the many things he loved about her.

Her shaky voice crying out his name further enticed him to make her melt. He curved his fingers up into her warmth. They worked quickly with firm, steady pressure. He did not plan on quitting until she showered him with her liquid admiration over and over. He wanted her to plea for the pre-show to end so that main event could start.

He was very thankful he allowed his son to have a sleep over, because it was sure as hell going to be a wild night.

Even more so, he was so thankful that a bride _was_ something to eat.

 ***Fans herself* Is it me or am I the only one who thinks that was a huge innuendo in the serious. We all know that Goku has a hearty appetite.**

 **Poor Goten. It had to suck for Gohan and Goten having two parents with loud voices in that tiny house.**

 **I hope we are all Goku fans here that understand Goku is a grown man with needs. I am sure the wanderer comes back home often for a reason. Gold stickers for everyone who understood that Goku was confused about using your mouth for the sensu bean and he and Vegeta were talking about two different things… *face palms***

 **I appreciate your feedback guys! Thank you for the love and support you all rock 3**

 **The next chapter will be posted sometime next week after I revise the first two.**


End file.
